


Arya & Gendry reunite in Winterfell

by nightcourt



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gendrya - Freeform, Inspired by Game of Thrones, Reunions, Winterfell, the only thing i want for season 8, the reunion we all want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 17:52:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12415014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightcourt/pseuds/nightcourt
Summary: Jon comes home with not only the mother of dragons, but also a bastard Arya cares for.





	Arya & Gendry reunite in Winterfell

It grew colder every single day in Winterfell, and it didn’t go unnoticed by Arya. Her cloak would keep her warm for now, but in a few weeks, she would need more fabric to keep her toes from freezing off. She’d ask Sansa to make her a better cloak, to keep the family spirits going. They were on such good terms now, since Littlefinger’s execution. They were watching over the courtyard, from the place her parents stood many times, what seemed ages ago. She could see the clouds of her breath disappearing in the white sky. She felt her sister’s warmth besides her. “They could be here any minute” said the eldest sister. Arya went over the letter the raven had send them, in her head.

 

_We are travelling back by ship, along with Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen. We should arrive when the moon is fullest._

_With love, your brother Jon._

 

“I can’t believe she’s coming along. How did that happen all of a sudden?” Sansa said. “You know how it happened” Arya responded with a smirk to her sister. There is a hint of a smile on Sansa’s face. “Alright, yes, I know how it happened.” “I wonder what she’s like” The serious stare had returned on the face of the eldest sister. “Some say she’s a killer, some say she’s a saint.” said Arya. “Well she can’t be both.” Before the conversation could go any further, the knights at the gate announced that they had arrived. “We’ll find out soon enough.”

 

His hair was styled the same way father had always worn it. He had more scars in his face than before, but it was still Jon, her brother. He looked at her, with admiration in his eyes. She slowly walked down the stairs, onto the courtyard. After all these years, finally back together. She thought about Needle, still strapped around her waist, how happy she was when he got it for her.

 

Before her feet could touch the ground, his arms were already wrapped around her. She hugged him back with the biggest smile on her face. Oh, how she missed him. Missed this. They stood like this for a while. She opened her eyes and noticed how quiet it was, how everyone was looking at them. No one else had greeted each other, they all just watched them. She saw that Sansa was behind Bran’s wheelchair, rolling him to Arya and Jon. Jon hugged Bran greedily, Arya admiring the view of her brothers. Jon gave Sansa a kiss on the cheek. Arya saw Daenerys, her silver hair almost as white as the snow covering the ground. She was smiling at the scene in front of her, happy to see a family reunited. Arya saw the Hound, standing not too far away from Brienne. She wanted to be angry at him, but couldn’t do it right now. The smile on his face stayed there. She saw Tyrion, he nodded politely at her, she did the same thing back. So many people together again. There was a constant hint of a smile on her face.

 

Until she saw him.

 

Her smile died and her lips parted in shock. The same eyes she had looked at every single day, only a few years back. The face she never thought she’d see again, but here he was. She took a few steps closer to him, he did the same. His hair was shorter, it looked good on him, Arya decided, it made him manlier.

 

There was a smile on his face. He nodded his head with a smirk, “m’lady”. She couldn’t believe it. Gendry was really here, right in front of her. “I thought I told you not to call me that.” She walked towards him, now standing right in front of him. “It never really convinced me, you’re not that intimidating” He took her by surprise by lifting her up in a hug and swirling her around. She squealed out loud and started laughing. This was not like her at all, she was usually quiet and preserved. This was the Arya she liked most. Careless, free. They stopped moving but stayed like that for a while. Her arms around his neck, and his around her waist. “I never thought I’d see you again.” she admitted. He looked her in the eyes and smiled widely, kissing her cheek. “It won’t be so easy to get rid of me this time.” She prayed to all the Gods that he would be true.

 

 

 


End file.
